Bloodlines
by writer.in.wonderland23
Summary: The very human Elena gets bitten by a strange wolf one day on a walk to school. While recovering from the trauma that the attack left her coping with, strange things begin to happen. Meanwhile Damon tries to fight his attaction for Elena. With the ever present threat of Klaus kidnapping Elena to run experiments on her, how far will the boys go to save her?


**A/N: ****Ok guys this is my first werewolf fic, and I hope you like it. So it may be a bit confusing at first, but I promise it gets better. Oh and a little side note, this first couple of paragraphs is the end of the story. Where the break is, is the beginning of the story. **

"Elena!" Damon called out frantically into the forest. "ELENA!" His leather dress shoes crunched through the leaves of the forest floor, much akin to the sound of bones snapping.

A growl sounds from somewhere in the underbrush. Damon immediately drops into a hunting crouch and his eyes bleed red, the veins seeping down his face.

Several growls begin to sound in the bushes behind Damon. The vampire immediately knows what he has walked into a second too late. He has walked straight into a pack of wolves.

His undead heart picks up tempo from its normal even beat. Predators seem to inspire fear, even in each other.

A simple white wolf stalks lethally out of the bushes, head low and lips peeled back, looking like something out of a children's nightmare.

From the pale fur and the beauty that the creature possessed, even with her skull full of venom filled fangs and bone crunching teeth, she was still the epitamy of beauty.

He knew from that second, that it was her. That it was where she had been going, what she had been changing into. Everything seemed to click in that one second. The pain in her gums were the fangs that were now only feet from him. The pale tufts of fur he found on her bed, he had assumed were feathers, were now the snow white pelt that was darting at him from all possible angles. And when they had finally mated together, that growl that had seemed not so human, actually wasn't.

Then there were her eyes. Normally a dark chocolate that you could melt in. Now a yellow amber that made Damon think of the finest bourbon that he had ever encountered. The eyes flicked back and forth across his body, trying to distinguish his actions. She wanted so badly to kill him and he knew that. But that was his job as a mate, to sacrifice himself. So he went with a classic.

Damon leaned down, almost nose to nose with his mate..

"Here doggy, doggy!"

* * *

Elena had gone out for her morning run, made Alaric coffee before work, and even bagged Jeremy's lunch before he was set to go off to school. She had a free period before school so Elena decided that today would be an amazing day for a walk to school.

As she passed the entrance to the old forest, she heard a distant whining. It seemed to call her in, to speak to her. It screamed a distant, "_help, please someone, anyone! If you can hear me, please help."_

Elena hiked deeper and deeper into the forest. In the tangled underbrush she found a giant wolf. The thing was jet black. It was curled in a small bush, letting out the noise, a constant pleading cry for help.

It immediately cut off as Elena leaned down to get a better look at the wolf. The thing's leg was obviously broken in several places and it was caught in a snare made of some sort of shiny metal. The thing's ribs and hip bones were clearly poking out of its coat and Elena could see the thing was... hungry.

They both studied each other in contemplative silence. Elena finally studied the snare that had encompassed the back leg of what was obviously a dangerous werewolf.

The snare was not complex, but what made her refrain from unsnapping the clasp was that the unlatching mechanism was right in the path and reach of the jaws of a hungry, hurt, and desperate animal.

They studied each other for a few more moments. In a soft quiet voice, Elena began to speak to the wolf.

"So if I promise to free you, are you gonna bite me?" She looked at the werewolf questioningly. The thing stared at her with a blank look. So instead of asking something that couldn't respond, she reached for the injured animal. The thing instantly peeled back its lips and a menacing snarl escaped it.

A large bite mark was not on today's to do list so Elena pulled her hand back in a blink, the training with Alaric helping to quicken her reflexes.

The wolf let its lips drop, but studied her with a harder eye now that she had made a move. A rustle made her quickly turn her head along with the wolf. A large deer made its way into the clearing.

The animal padded across the clearing and into a small stream. The wolf licked its lips and began to pull on the chain to try and get at the deer. The bones made a sickening crunching sound and the wolf yelped and howled in agony.

In that split second Elena saw her chance and took it. Unfortunately it was a second too late. She quickly unclasped the lock on the snare but the wolf was faster. At the pain it spun around and sunk its fangs right into Elena's midsection. The flesh yielded to the teeth like a hot knife through butter.

The wolf pulled away and shakily stood up on 3 legs. The crunching noise of bones snapping back into place was audible. The wolf looked down at Elena with a bored expression. It quickly licked her blood off its muzzle and continued into the forest, along the path that the deer had taken.

Nothing was audible. The quick sudden, painful gasps of a dying Elena Gilbert were nothing in the ever moving harmony of the forest.

The gaping hole left in her side was profusely bleeding, covering the amber leaves in a dark crimson. Blood began to seep out of her mouth and nose, and in that second Elena Gilbert knew she was dying. And of all the things she could have thought about in her last breath, she thought about him.

How much she would miss him and hoping that he would miss her.

Then the world went black. Her heart beat slowly, with the tempo of a forest on a Thursday morning.

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Stutter_

_Stop_

* * *

Damon Salvatore prowled through the underbrush, watching the couple pack up their camping gear. He quickly worked through the cycle of attack that he could lead. He decided on predator in disguise.

Damon gently dug his fingers into his sides, creating a gash. He groaned at the pain and that was all part of his attack. The couple immediately turned to the bush where he was hiding.

He stumbled out of the bush and, forced himself to turn pale. "Please help me?" he breathed out, looking pitiful and close to death. The woman of the couple rushed to him, trying to pull him up so that he was able to stand.

"Hey dude, what happened?"

Damon forced out a breathy laugh and looked the lady in her eye. "I just got really hungry. Do you think you can help me out?"

The lady moved to rush to her backpack but Damon grabbed her arms and suddenly he looked a lot stronger than a mere thirty seconds ago.

"If you can help me out with my hunger I would be very thankful," says Damon with a smirk.

The woman nods. "What would you like?"

Damon turns on his compulsion and looks at both the man and the woman. "I would like you both to come and stand in front of me and present your necks please. You will feel no pain and you will not scream."

Damon strides forward and the woman is the first to present her neck. "Thank you sweetheart," he says politely. Gently but surely, Damon kisses and licks at her neck, bringing the blood, hot and fresh, to the surface.

The fangs slip down without his permission, but he hold back as he gently bites down at just the correct angle. He knew that with as much practice as he could do this. The hot, fresh life force rolled over his tongue and down his throat like a red silk waterfall.

Damon moaned and pulled away, not even spilling a drop. He quickly fed her his blood and the look of blood deprivation vanished from her face instantly. "You will not move or speak," he compelled. The woman looked terrified but nodded. The man then looked like a cornered animal.

"Do not be afraid. It will not hurt, and remember don't scream," he compelled the man.

The man nodded. It took the fun out of the hunt, but Damon was only in for a quick meal today. He sunk his fangs into the man's neck at the same angle again, controlling the blood flow, letting the blood flow a bit thicker across his tongue this time. He sucked greedily but seemed dissatisfied somehow.

He pulled away but still fed the man his blood. "Ugh, your blood tastes of chemicals! That was disgusting. It was like drinking bleach!"

"Are you doing drugs?" he compelled the man.

"Yes, I did a line of cocaine after my girlfriend went to bed."

Damon felt disgusted with the man. "You human males disgust me," Damon spat.

Damon looked back at the woman and saw a covered up bruise on her neck. They were in the shape of hands. In a burst of compassion for the weak girlfriend, Damon turned to the man.

"You will break up with this woman, you will say that it is time that you move on. Then you are going to realize what a mistake you made. You tell yourself that she is happier without you and you kill yourself." Damon growled the last part.

He then addressed the couple as a whole. "You will not remember me being here. You will remember having a good but uneventful trip."

Damon then sped back towards his home, but a distinct scent caught his nose. It was a deeply familiar lilac and vanilla scent, and it led him straight towards what he was meant to find. About half way there he realized what was so familiar about it.

"Elena," he breathed. He moved as a blur through the trees until he came upon her body. He slid to his knees and picked up the upper half of her body, cradling her torso against his chest. He immediately noticed that the surrounding area smelled of injured werewolf. He growled and cradled Elena closer, scanning the area.

As he cradled her closer, he stopped breathing. She had no heartbeat.

"No!" he gasped. That was when it struck him. The whole of her long sleeve was soaked in blood.

"Elena, Elena! Hey can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand if you hear me?" Damon knew the cold truth but refused to accept it. He cradled her close and let a few tears drip.

"Please don't," he whispered. It was then that he heard the breath. The little puff of air released against his ear.

It was about thirty seconds before her body began to spasm. Her heart was still silent, how was this even happening?

Then suddenly, she stilled. But strangely, the beating of her heart filled the forest again. She sat up in Damon's arms with a gasp and looked around hurriedly. She then began to try and fight off Damon. He gently but firmly held her, not letting her hurt him or herself.

"Elena, Elena!" he called through her struggling.

She stopped struggling as soon as his voice filled her ears. "Damon?" She looked into his eyes.

He gently brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hey can you tell me what happened?" he asks calmly.

She begins to shake and sob, panicking though her attacker is long gone.

"Hey, hey it's alright," says Damon quietly, picking her up gently, holding her close to his heart, so maybe she can benefit from hearing its calming beats, he hears he quietly lapse back into unconsciousness.

He takes her to the Salvatore mansion where Stefan is sitting in front of the mantle on his favorite chair. His sullen air immediately changes when he smells the blood. He flashes out of his seat and to Damon.

His eyes land on a bloody Elena and he freaks.

"Damon what the hell happened to her?" his brother hisses.

"Easy there broody, I was hunting and found her out in the middle of the woods."

Stefan was freaking out as he looked at his girlfriend in his brother's arms. "Well why is she like this? What happened?"

Damon took a deep breath as he regaled the story to his brother.

"I was out hunting when the smell of blood caught my attention. And then she was there." Damon conveniently left out the information that the beating of her heart was absent. "But I think we have a wolf problem."

Stefan looked up with a hard expression. "Damon we have not had wolves in Mystic Falls for the past 150 years. They are not just starting to come back after all this time. "

"Then why, brother, did I smell wolf in the place that Elena was attacked? Hmm, you don't think that some random attacker would pin this on a wolf when they know that werewolves are practically extinct, do you? The only lines that are still in existence are the Lockwoods and the Marshalls, and even Marshalls are becoming scarcer and scarcer these days." The look on Damon's face dared his brother to defy him.

And the incredible part was, that Stefan knew that he was right. Werewolves weren't a common breed these days, and Stefan only knew of one werewolf that was currently residing in Mystic Falls.

And if he had bitten Elena, that would be a clear sign of war.

**A/N: ****Please please please give reviews and feedback so I know how to make future chapters better and feel free to put in ideas, or thoughts. I love including fan ideas in my works. Thanks for all your love and support! **

**-Megan **


End file.
